Dear Diary, It's Me Draco
by Broken Robot Dreams
Summary: Dear Diary, It is Draco Malfoy. First off, if anyone knew I had a dairy. They'd think I was a homo. Second off, if they knew I am madly in love with Hermione Granger, they'd kill me...and thirdly, if they knew what I did to her last summer... & If you like this, see Hermione's point of view in, The "M" Word, about Draco Malfoy & their summer romance!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

It's Draco Malfoy. First off, if anyone knew I had a dairy. They'd think I was a homo.

Second off, if they knew I am madly in love with Hermione Granger, they'd kill me...

and thirdly, if they knew what I did to her last summer...oh yes, I said it...they'd still fucking kill me.

I keep her underwear in the third drawer of my dresser. One day Goyle was snooping through my drawyers and he found them.

I nearly died of a heart attack when they pulled them out.

I told them I bought them for Pansy. Good thing he has no brains, otherwise he would have never believed me.

I don't know what I would do if Pansy found out I cheated on her and especially with Granger. Pansy nearly wants to murder the mud-blood.

When I see her with Harry and Ronald I wonder what they would think if they knew just how dirty she is and what she did to me.

Thinking about it, makes me want her.

It was just a one night stand... but it was amazing. She melted my ice cold heart. Now I'm in love with her.

What do I do?

- Yours, Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

It is me Draco again. It's 3 a.m. in the morning and I can't sleep.

I'm thinking of Hermione. Strange isn't it? I can still smell her, her sweet perfume.

I can still feel her smooth skin beneath mine, like soft velvet or silk. Damn.

What would Snape think of me? I look up to him and he always seem to be giving her the stink eye. I wonder why. Fuckin' Pansy was snoppin' through my shit today. What is up with all these people, Crab, Goyle...fuckin' Pansy. I don't have no privacy anymore. I saw her looking at me when nobody was looking today in Potion's. The temperature in the room rose, my heart started beating so fast I thought my ears turned red and I swear Pansy heard my heart start to beat fast and hard.

I don't know what's gotten a hold of me. Is it those soft brown eyes? That big huge brain of hers or what? I wonder if she's up thinking about me too. I bet she is. She told me before we left each other that night...that there isn't a day that will pass that I won't be on her mind...she still wears it. I saw it on her wrist. You know that silver bracelet with the moon on it and the stars that I gave her that night...I have the other half, with the sun, tucked deep inside my pocket.

I'd give just about anything to kiss those sweet, tender lips again.

What do I do to get over her? She's a mud-blood.

If anyone knew...i'd be fried toast. Just like if Ronald and Harry knew...she'd be fried toast.

Fried toast, wonder what that tastes like. Doesn't sound very appetizing at all does it?

* * *

><p>It's 3 p.m. I didn't sleep last night. I tried and tried. I just couldn't. I was tossing and turning with the images of her naked body underneath mine burned into my brain. Nothing shook it off. Seeing her today has made it worse. She smiled at me and held up her hand with my bracelet on it.<p>

This is harder then I ever imagined.

Oh, Hermione Granger, I love you.

This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

I don't think...I can keep this a secret anymore. It is killing me.

I can't keep this love hidden, no matter how hard I try and I have this feeling neither can she. Shh, someone's coming.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It is now officially 11:45 p.m.

You'll never believe who it was that ran into me in my secluded hiding spot where I write in you...

You guessed right. It was Hermione.

She had to know somehow that I was there because I barely had time to say anything when she pressed her angelic lips to mine, running her hands through my hair. This is so wrong...but, it feels so right.

I'm not fighting it anymore.

With that romantic, passionate kiss, she fled. But, she left a note.

I bet your just dying to know what it said.

I'd love to tell you but my eyes are drowsy and I want to go to sleep, so I can see her in my dreams.

yours - Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

It is early in the morning. It's me. Of course its me, who else would it be! Ha! I am utterly sorry that I fell asleep on you last night after that amazing, simply-magical moment with Hermione in my secret place (you were probably just dying to know about). Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you what she slipped me. It was this beautiful note, with her beautiful, one of a kind, super-duper, magnificent - Oh, sorry, just sighed my heart out, hand writing! Yes, it say's: I've been watching you Malfoy. I have feelings of my own to which I cannot hide any longer from you. - Hermione.

Can you believe that? She's in love with me. Ardently, passionately, fiercely. You name it...Her and I are like two love struck kittens! I hope that Pansy, Snape, Crab, Goyle or those two dumb-witted friends of Hermione's Harry and Ronald the Carrot don't find out...If they knew... if anybody knew for that matter all hell would break loose I tell you!

* * *

><p>Potion's class was disgusting. Ronald blew something up. He's a strange one I tell you, it makes sense though, him being from the Weasely family. They're all a bunch of odd ducks. I'm surprised Hermione was the only successful one in our class today. She smiled and looked over at me while nobody was looking. It is like she thinks it will impress me, although, I admit, It does. Pansy wasn't in class today. It was very particular. Neither was Crab or Goyle. Makes sense we're Slytherins. We ditch out on class a lot...I reckon Pansy is up to something though. Always is. Last year she put a pile of enchanted snakes on me while I was asleep. Who know's how the darn witch even go into the boy's sleeping room. She's mental I tell you.<p>

Oh! Note: Hermione's favorite scent, I heard is Tulip. I over heard her talking to Harry. Very loudly. I guess its time for me to buy some Tulips for tonight's small rendeveous!

* * *

><p>Oh god diary, I nearly died. Snape, my head master, slimy-creature in the dark cape. I call him Igor sometimes, when I'm joke around. He hates it. Anyway, I bought some Tulips. I was on my way back to the common room to pick you up and bring you here, at my secret spot when I ran straight into Snape with Pansy. Can you believe that? She looked at me. He looked at me. They asked what in the bloody hell of all house elves I was doing with some white, nasty-ass Tulips. Too which I replied arrogantly, "I thought my girlfriend" cough, "pansy would like them?" I don't think they bought it by the uneasy, retarded look that was probably on my face but it was totally worth a shot. Bloody hell it worked to a point. Gave them to Pansy and ran off. She had a fit of disgusting, girlish laughter. What an idiot. That's why I love Hermione. She's got a brain. Not many Slytherins do. Most cheat, gamble, lie. I asked the hat to put me here though so my Father would be proud. So the ministery wouldn't make fun of him for having a Griffyndor child like that bloody Harry Potter. Her she comes! TATA for now.<p>

- Love Draco


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Guess who it is, me Draco. I had to step off the reservation for awhile. Everyone's lost their damn minds around here. Thing's are mental. Today is the first day that Pansy isn't following me around like a stalker. The past three days, I haven't been able to see my angel because Pansy has been breathing down my throat like a dragon protecting it's eggs! Trying to slober me with kisses. Ew! Her breath stinks. Reminds me of my grandmother... fowl smelling, broccoli-breath with a hint of nasty garlic. I tell you one thing diary, Pansy never brushes her teeth. That is something I admire in Hermione. She always has beautiful teeth. I know I seem hostile to her sometimes. I don't mean too. She hit me in the blimey face a few years ago...ass. Probably because our "fighting" has been our sincerest form of flattery. I don't know how she deals with those block head bluke's Harry and Ron.

As you have guessed by now, I had to move Hermione's underwear from last summer. Pansy was being a bit of a looney nut-case and was probing into everything in my room. I tell you, there wasn't a fucking inch of my room she didn't snoop! I escaped her tonight luckily. She had some girl thing to do with her friends. No, not painting nails and looking at strapping young Quiddich players they see themselves marrying in their fantasy's or swapping chocolate frogs. Pansy and her posse of girls are going to go torment other house new year's. They don't have any decency I tell you. Worse then the boy's here. Crab and Goyle seem to be their ever-so-stupid cheerleaders. This is how I have made my escape. I don't know if dear, beautiful, Hermione will come but we will see.

* * *

><p>Diary, It's me again - It's one a.m. Hermione ended up coming and I have to tell you - she looked blimey magnificent. She had her hair straightened and combed out. She was wearing a short skirt; it took me back to last summer I tell you. She walked on over and put her hands on my shoulders and looked down at me and you diary. She said: "<em>What's that?" <em>Of course, she was so close, with un-broccoli breath - minty breath! Ice cream breath! I couldn't respond my heart was wildly beating within my chest thinking about last summer and her lips of satin, so juicy... I nearly keeled over.

"_It's personal..." _I managed to slip. She laughed cutely. You know, that cute laugh girls get when they know it is something personal. She grabbed it and put it down next to me and unbelievably she sat down on top of me, facing me. She grabbed my hands and put them on her bare legs. I thought I was going to die and go to heaven right then and there when all of a sudden she slapped me! Can you believe that. Then she crossed her arms and scowled at me: _"You left me here for day's without even a sight of you! I cannot believe you Malfoy! You git! I nearly cried once... but, I didn't! No note, no nothing. You've been avoiding my eye-contact now for days! Therefore, for the next week and a half I am going to tease you until you cannot stand it any longer." _With that said diary she bounced off of me, turned around right before leaving and in a teasingly, exotic manner, in a hush whisper she said: _"By the way Malfoy, I'm not wearing any underwear." _I gulped right then and there and decided that one day - I am going to effin' marry her!

* * *

><p>It is nearly dusk and I cannot sleep diary...thinking about Hermione being so sexy earlier. I cannot avoid it any longer. She didn't even give me time to properly respond. Last summer was beautiful, I bet your just dying to know what we did. It was sensational, cute, happy. I don't even know how we ended up at the same place at the same time, her family being muggles and mine being the dark lord's followers... and my dad hating her as much as I did... oh fuck, he probably has a thing for her too!<p>

- Love Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

I hate that Hermione Granger. Today in Potion's class, she dressed up again. Short, pink-plaid skirt. Nice cardigan top with short trimmed tank top underneath. Can you believe that and I don't know if she was stuffing her bra or taking some kind of potion - but her boobs seem to have gotten a little bigger...maybe she finally hit puberty (That is probably why she has been so moody/bossy. Wait, she was always moody and bossy...except last summer. Damn it!) What really bothered me today was Ronald... Ronald the Carrot, Ginger-head, dim-wit. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, especially her developing Jug's. I tell you, he is a total pervert. Not only was Ronald starring but Crab, Goyle, Pansy, some Hufflepuff bluke, Snape and Neville Longbottom. I couldn't' believe it. She had the man enchanted. I tell you, just like everything else she thought this ahead. She looked over at me when Pansy wasn't looking. Pansy had her hand on my leg and was whispering something to do with the kids she tortured yesterday - like she thought it would turn me on or something. Hermione winked at me and put her arm around Ron and started flirting! I couldn't take it. I wanted to go over there, pronounce my undying love, kiss her and repeat what we did last summer. But, no I stayed in my seat. Looked at Pansy, looked back at Hermione and realized... right then and there I knew what true beauty was. That it lay in the heart and soul of an individual and Pansy was nothing close to Hermione.

* * *

><p>She didn't show tonight diary. It made me terribly sombre. Thinkin' about her and Ron. Ginger...I swear. She really is going to tease me until I die. Then, kiss me on my funeral bed. Damn witch. I am starting to begin to think that there is a huge possibility that she bewitched me out on one of our dates last summer. We went to go get ice-cream one day. I'd never had muggle ice-cream before. She was explaining it to me. I was surprised how good it was. Made me realize that Muggles do have some bizarre, awesome ways. That is when I started falling for her. She had some ice-cream on her nose and I wiped it off. She looked at me with those, big-innocent brown eyes. I was swooned from that moment forward. I couldn't wait to look her in the eyes... then everything changed after we slept together. She became more women, more teasing, more lustful, more everything. I don't know how Harry and Ron haven't noticed it yet. Maybe they have...I cannot sleep. My mind is only in terror about the thoughts of tomorrow's potion class.<p>

* * *

><p>You know the bizarre thing out of all this diary? Last summer... she took me to meet her parents. I was so nervous. I've never been nervous like that. Pansy had me meet hers a few years ago and it was nothing like this. I wasn't nervous, I really didn't care. I shared these amazing Muggle cookies with her and her parents as we slowly sipped tea and conversed. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I felt like I fit in. My father would never understand. I think my mother would though. Dear mother, I miss you so. Maybe I shall write you tomorrow, expressing my feelings of undying love for this half-blood.<p>

I want to feel her lips again. I want to hold her hand again, I want to slowly push back her crazy-ass, fluffy hair she has been seemingly straightening lately. I want to tell her that I love her. I never did tell her that. But, I think it is about time she knows. I don't want to hide these feelings anymore... but I also am way to young to die. I am at a loss of thoughts, words, feelings.

Oh, Hermione Granger, I adore you.

-Love D.M.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

Today must have been the worst day of my life. Hermione was parading around Weaselbee, like he was a trophy she valiantly won! As if! On top of everything going sideways, Pansy won't leave me alone. I haven't written mother yet, there isn't enough private time. I can hardly leech Pansy off of me long enough to sneak away. I don't know how I managed it tonight. I can't stand that Ginger-headed, nilly-wagon! I mean common Hermione! You're terribly, wickedly smart! Why in the world of Hogwarts are you dating someone that has half your brain! This has always bothered me and you, you were the one who escalated things in the summer far beyond anything I could have ever imagined! I don't understand!

* * *

><p>Yuck, I had to escape Pansy. She almost got you Diary. Then I really would have died. I might have had to cast a spell on her to get away. Luckily I escaped. I don't understand why Hermione is being distant? This is all new to me. Well... new from the warmth of this summer. I think she is mad at me for those few days that I had to ignore her and run the other way, when Pansy was hanging off of me like a blood-sucking leech. Pansy still is hanging all over me like a needy girlfriend. No wonder Hermione has taken an interest in that Carrot Top!<p>

* * *

><p>Diary, It's me again,<p>

Pansy found me again, with Igor Severus! I thank the heavens that I put you under my cloak when I did. Thank the lord, Igor has loud shoes or I'd be toast right now! I am going to have to write in you tomorrow after I talk to Hermione. I am going to confront her and this silly, ridiculous ginger-bee problem! She deserves better... not that I am better... But I am!

- Sincerely, Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**More Diary Entries coming soon! **

**Check out my other stories in the mean time. **

**Diabolical Love & Harry Potter and the Grindelwald Prophecies! **

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It is me Draco... I haven't written in you for a week. The worst week of my life, might I say! I still haven't written mother and I can't escape from Pansy long enough to even breathe! Dear god, if there is a god... are you a muggle god, or a wizard god? It would make more sense if you were In fact a wizard...Either way, I could really use your help right now.

* * *

><p>Hermione is driving me absolutely mental. I don't know if she is doing on purpose or what. I'd sure like to find out if I can escape the stalker Pansy. I have to sleep with one eye opened now, and Diary... that is a hard thing to do! She came and watched me the other night for a few hours. I swear, it was the creepiest thing ever! I'm afraid to even blink. I need to deal with this leech problem pronto!<p>

* * *

><p>On another note... Weaselbee gave me the stink eye today. I'm not sure why... one last thing, tomorrow, I am going to confront Granger, one way or another! This distant has gone on far too long. I'll die if I don't touch her, or kiss her, I just need to be near her. Whatever that means... Whatever I have to put at stake, I am willing. I need her.<p>

Sincerely Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

It's me Draco... I don't know why I have to start every line like that, I just do. Don't ask...

Well, it is true. I did it. I confronted her. That wicked witch Hermione Granger. I told her how I felt today. I'll tell you about that in just a minute.

Oh, sometimes I do make myself laugh. I finally got that blood-sucking, parasite, leech Pansy away from me too! Good riddance. Her fowl breath, her arrogant, selfish aire. She found Hermione's underwear, and you know what I did! I told her the truth. That is what she gets for sticking her nose in other people's private business.

Of course, No one will believe her, she's as mad as a hatter! Or, at least I pray that no one will believe her. I really don't know. She took off, cursing the day I'd ever been born. I don't know if I should rejoice in this matter or be terribly afraid.

As far as that nim-wit, carrot-head goes. I made him recall the fond memory of eating sluts. I'm not sure he liked it, and I'm not sure Hermione liked it either. But, Hermione can do so much better then that daft, nim-rod. She deserves me... like she did this summer. That wonderful day.

I can still feel the cool of her lips against mine. The soft stroke of her hand through my hair as she gently kissed the tape of my neck. Teasingly biting it, the warmth of her breath sending shivers done my spine. She's electrifying. She's my magic. Who knew that mud-blood's could be the best kissers of them all? This is something I definitely will NEVER tell to my father. My father, will NEVER hear about this.

- Sincerely Draco Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Dairy,

Earlier, I told you that I told Hermione how I feel...

She had looked at me, with her soft brown eyes. She wasn't wearing anything to provocative. She flittered her eye's at me, as if she knew, behind this blank, expressionless face I was screaming for her to kiss me again... the way she did during summer.

She leaned in close to me, I could feel the warmth of her breath on the tape of my neck as she whispered in my ear, "You couldn't possibly."

She was responding to me telling her that I love her. Which, I think I do Diary. Is it possible, for a pure-blood... like me, to fall... head over heels for a mud-blood like her.

I've weighed out the pro's and con's of who she is, the only dislikeable thing about her is that she's a mud-blood. But, that's father's doing's, not mine. Aside from that, she can be a bit of a prude and put me in my spot. But, isn't that what girls you like and give a hard time are supposed to do? I don't know.

Snape nearly caught us, I had to slap her. To make it look real. I don't think she liked that. She glared at me, and ran away. I don't think she was crying, I've never seen her cry.

I'm sitting here, in my secret spot, looking at the other half to her bracelet. I haven't seen her wear it lately. To be honest, it does hurt. I felt for it tonight when she leaned in close to me. I grabbed her hand, whipped her around. Pushed her up against the wall, and with my hands I felt for her bracelet. But, I felt nothing there.

"Of course I do." I had said to her. If she doesn't believe me, I guess it is my own fault.

I think she must be in as much as denial as I am. Us, loving one another, is almost like that Muggle story. She told me about it over the summer, that day we spent underneath a willow tree, by a small stream. She read it to me, Damn. I can't remember. Something about two rivals falling in love then dying...

I hope that isn't a bad omen. Seeing the fact, that we are from different "houses" too...

* * *

><p>I can't sleep. Hermione is on my mind.<p>

I'm just happy not to wake up and see that Pansy is starring at me. I don't have to sleep with one eye opened now. Which is going to take some getting use to.

I don't miss Panys's horrible breath either.

Am I writing my own death sentence, being in love with a mud-blood?

- Sincerely Draco Malfoy


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Dairy,

I've got detention today with Snape. I guess Hermione's and I's fiasco last night, didn't quite convince Snape that we were not up to something.

On another note, Hermione is mad at me for slapping her. She told me, _This is why I chose only to be with you during the summer. You being around your pressuring family and/or teachers makes you different Malfoy! Makes you a selfish pig! _

Poppy-cock. I'm not selfish Diary, am I?

I haven't seen that wart, red-headed Carrot anywhere either. I hope he's managed somehow to back fire another spell on himself!

* * *

><p>Hermione threw her bracelet at me. Right in front of Pansy. Pansy picked it up before I could, and then she ran away with it. I don't know what I am going to do. I guess this summer was nothing to her...<p>

Her parents had been extremely nice, despite the fact they kept wanting to check out my teeth. They put some weird, cold metal device in there... I guess they liked my teeth because they couldn't stop saying how 'superb' my mouth was.

I had to keep nodding with my mouth tight close so they wouldn't jam any other weird Muggle contraptions in my mouth.

I didn't realize how harmless Muggles are.

I can't believe I called Hermione the M-word, or that she even lets me near her...

* * *

><p>Crab &amp; Goyle were looking through my things again. They found Hermione's underwear again, damn. I thought I hid them better this time underneath the end of my bed. I keep forgetting they like to get into other peoples business.<p>

The fiddle-brains asked me, "Why haven't you given these to Pansy yet?"

I didn't know what to say. I'm just glad the two knuckle-headed, nim-wit's haven't told Pansy about them.

One of the moron's asked me if they were secretly mine. Ha!

Then Crab admitted he had a pair just like them in his drawers. That he likes to wear them on Saturday's.

- Sincerely Draco Malfoy


End file.
